


Splutter

by baeberiibungh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Slapping, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Hux pulls on the cigarette with relish, the smoke curling over his own face in the still air as he looks at Kylo…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I willingly jumped down the thrash chute and now I present you my first Kylux fanfic. Please enjoy this garbage :D

Hux sits on his big chair that looks like a throne with his legs crossed. In his right hand burns a long cigarette, sweet smelling at which Hux pulls between sips from the glass in his other hand holding two fingers of fine brandy. His gloves are still on as is his uniform. A slight smile plays at his lips and his eyes shine playfully in the bright light of his room. His chair is squarely facing his bed, which is occupied at the moment by a particular Knight.

Kylo’s helmet is on Hux’s table. His robe and undershirt litter the floor in puddles of black fabric in a room that is otherwise immaculate. Kylo himself is starfished out on Hux’s bed, his legs dangling over the edge because he is one tall bastard. He only has his pants on, unzippered and open at his waist. His eyes are still slightly hazy, lips open as he breathes in lung full of air and wheezes. His hands are placed near his head, palms open and wide. 

Kylo’s cheeks are a vicious red and blood drips from his nose and the gash on his lips. Kylo supposes that Hux will later snarl about getting blood on his sheets, but it’s not a priority for Kylo. His underwear feels sticky and gross, but he does not want to get up at the moment. Not that Hux is assuredly done with him for the night either. Oh no, Hux still has a few more ways for Kylo to lose his composure.

Hux puts out the cigarette, takes the last sip of his brandy and stands up. Even though Kylo does not move, he is instantly on alert. He watches through lower eyelashes Hux walk to put the glass away and then come back with another cigarette on his lips, already burning a bright red glow at the tip. His gloves are off and his hands look delicate as he plucks the cigarette from his lips to blow some smoke to the ceiling.

Hux gets on the bed on his knees and Kylo audibly gulps. Hux crawls over till he is straddling Kylo’s chest and then sits down. Kylo just looks at him, mouth open, lips inviting and eyes still that shade of hungry that makes Hux want to both give Kylo anything he wants and devour him. Hux leans over Kylo’s head, keeping his balance with one hand on the bed and blows the smoke in Kylo’s face.

Kylo blinks at Hux through the smoke, his only reaction. Hux chuckles and then brings his cigarette to Kylo’s face. The blood from his lips has practically dried, but the blood is still flowing sluggishly from his nose, dripping towards the side and falling off in droplets onto the bedsheets below. Hux slides a side of the cigarette through the wet blood in a light swipe and returns it back to his lips.

A red line, like an arrow towards the burning tip now adorns the white cigarette. Kylo looks at that line with wide blown eyes, pupils as large as when he had asked Hux to slap him bloody with his gloves on. Hux had graciously obliged of course. Anything Kylo asks of Hux, Hux will always give, be it teeth rattling slaps to his lover till he is spitting blood, or the death of a whole galaxy of planets at his behest. 

Hux pulls on the cigarette with relish, the smoke curling over his own face in the still air as he looks at Kylo. The fire reaches the wet part and the paper sizzles and spits, splutters on Kylo’s blood and Hux inhales it all like the purest of air, the perfect perfume. Hux sucks down the cigarette within a few long breaths, ashing it by Kylo’s head. Hux pulls on the cigarette one last time, throws the cigarette butt to the floor by his bed, and kisses the smoke into Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo kisses him back, starved and desperate. His lips taste like copper and Kylo. Inch by inch, Hux lowers himself onto Kylo, till he is lying completely on Kylo. Kylo wraps his hands around Hux’ waist in a tight grip, rubbing his back a bit. Hands finally empty, Hux tangles them into Kylo’s silky cloud of black hair. How they are so soft to touch is still a mystery to Hux, so he touches them repeatedly.

They kiss for long minutes. Then Hux slides to the side and lies down on the bed. The blood on Kylo’s face is smudged now and his lip is bleeding again. Hux knows that Kylo’s blood is smeared on his face as well from the kissing session. They lie like that a few more minutes. Then Hux gets up and goes to the ‘fresher and brings back a wet cloth to wipe down Kylo’s face. He takes off Kylo’s pants and ruined underwear and cleans up his groin as well.

Returning, Hux takes all of his clothes off, each clothing item folded onto his chair. He also gathers Kylo’s robe and undershirt and hangs them by the back of the chair. Naked, he climbs back into the bed and Kylo’s embrace. They kiss again and again, Kylo’s lip scabbing over and over. The nosebleed already stopped. Hux can hear the carpet cleaning droid brush off the ash and cigarette butt off the floor.

Hux runs his hand through Kylo’s hair, says clearly and with as much feeling he can show, “I love you, Kylo Ren.” 

Kylo smiles at Hux then, stupidly bright and warm and fond and says back to his lover in his arms, “I love you more, Hux.”

Hux laughs then and says, “I love you most,” and waits for Kylo to finish, as he is wont to.

True to his thought, Kylo leans in and says, “I love you the best.”

It’s an old argument and no one has come n top yet. It is enough, though, to make Hux kiss Kylo again like Kylo is the sole meaning of love for Hux. Kylo kisses him back the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I lack a beta so excuse the mistakes. Kudos and comments are most welcome!


End file.
